SG1 Letter Poetry
by Abydos
Summary: Letter Poetry on the main characters of Stargate SG1. Currently In Progress, blank letters will be filled in time.
1. Stargate SG1

**STARGATE SG-1 **

**S**howtime, SG-1's first home  
**T**en seasons, that how long the show has been on TV  
**A  
R**ichard Dean Anderson, the star of the show for the first 8 seasons  
**G**aters, that what fans of the show are called  
**A**ugust 21st, 2006, the day SciFi cancelled SG-1  
**T**wo-Hundred ("200"), the name of the show's 200th episode  
**E**gyptian mythology, that's what Goa'uld based their names off of

**S**ciFi Channel, SG-1's second and final home  
**G**

O  
N  
E


	2. Jack O'Neill

**JACK O'NEILL **

**J**oking  
**A**lways has issues with plans made by Earth's allies  
**C**harlie, Jack's son, who killed himself with Jack's personal gun before the first mission to Abydos  
**K**anan, member of the Tok'ra, temporary blended with Jack to save his life after he was afflicted with a plague that whipped out the Ancients

**O  
N**ever leaves a man behind  
**E  
I**ntelligent, military-wise  
**L**ikes the TV Show "The Simpsons"  
**L**oves killing the bad guys


	3. Daniel Jackson

**DANIEL JACKSON **

**D**ied several times  
**A**scendant  
**N**o one else understands Unas language, except Daniel  
**I**nvaluable member of the Stargate program  
**E**yeglasses  
**L**angford, Catherine, hired Daniel to analyze the Symbols on the Gate

**J**ack O'Neill, Daniel's best friend, was on the first mission through the Stargate  
**A**llergies  
**C**aring  
**K**nows a lot of languages  
**S**ha're, Daniel's dead wife, killed by Teal'c  
**O**ma Desala, saved Daniel's life on many occasions  
**N**icholas Ballard, Daniel's grandfather, didn't take him in after his parents' death.


	4. Samantha Carter

**SAMANTHA CARTER **

**S**elmak, Tok'ra symbiote that saved her father's life  
**A**ccurate, most of the time  
**M**acGyver, she's one in several ways  
**A**strophysicist  
**N**erdy  
**T  
H  
A**

**C**assie Frasier, Janet's Adopted Daughter, Sam brought her in after Janet's death  
**A  
R  
T**echno babble, she speaks it  
**E  
R**


	5. Teal'c

**TEAL'C **

**T**raitor (shol'vah), betrayed Apophis as his first prime  
**E**yebrow, The  
**A**pophis, false god Teal'c was once first prime to  
**L**aconic, Never use two words when one will do, never use any words when "Indeed" will do. (Thanks, Eleanor Rose)  
**C**hulak, Teal'c's homeworld


	6. Jonas Quinn

**JONAS QUINN **

**J**ackson, Daniel, the man on SG-1 he replaced  
**O**ne year, the amount of time he was a member of SG-1  
**N**otes, Daniel Jackson's notes proved himself worthy of joining SG-1  
**A**ncient generic manipulation device, made him rather unique among his fellow Kelownans  
**S**eason 7, the last season we saw Jonas.

**Q**uick absorber of information  
**U**nknown, his fate after the Ori took over his homeworld in Counterstrike  
**I  
N**aquadria, element he stole from his homeworld, for SG-1  
**N**


	7. Cameron Mitchell

**CAMERON MITCHELL **

**C**ongressional Medal of Honor, which he was awarded after the battle against Anubis's forces in Antarctica  
**A**ntarctica, the battle he led, that got him the job as leader of SG-1  
**M  
E**nthusiastic leader  
**R  
O**ne, number of members of SG-1 when he became leader of SG-1  
**N**ine, season he became leader of SG-1

**M  
I  
T  
C**arter, Samantha, working with her was one of the main reasons he wanted to join SG-1  
**H  
E**xcited to be part of SG-1  
**L**ost his pants, twice (Ripple Effect & Momento Mori)  
**L**


	8. Vala Mal Doran

**VALA MAL DORAN **

**V**er Isca, planet where she woke up on after she was pulled in from a ring transport matter stream from the Milky Way galaxy  
**A**lly of SG-1  
**L  
A**

**M  
A  
L**

**D**aniel Jackson, he has a special love-hate relationship with him  
**O  
R  
A  
N**


	9. George Hammond

**GEORGE HAMMOND **

**G**randchildren, he has at least 2 of them, they were #1 on his speed dial (the president was #2) when he was in command of the SGC  
**E  
O  
R**etired, he retired after General Jack O'Neill took over Homeworld Security.  
**G  
E**

**H  
A  
M  
M  
O  
N  
D**on S. Davis, the actor who played General Hammond


	10. Hank Landry

**HANK LANDRY **

**H  
A  
N  
K**

**L**am, Carolyn, Landry's daughter  
**A  
N**ine, season he took command of the SGC  
**D  
R  
Y**elling at people, he likes doing it to the officers who report to him


	11. Walter Harriman

**WALTER HARRIMAN **

**W  
A  
L  
T**echnician  
**E  
R**

**H  
A  
R  
R  
I**ris, he opens and closes it, along with calling out the chevrons, it's pretty much his job  
**M  
A  
N**


	12. Janet Fraiser

**JANET FRAISER **

**J  
A  
N  
E**xpertise and bedside manner, these qualities made her an invaluable member of the SGC  
**T**

**F  
R**ipple Effect, Season 9 episode where an alternate universe version of her returned to the SGC, along with the Martouf from the same alternate universe  
**A**irman Simon Wells, Senior, Janet attended to him when he was wounded on P3X-666, Janet died saving his life, and Simon named his daughter after her  
**I  
S**amantha Carter, a good friend of Janet's, found her adoptive daughter Cassandra on the planet Hanka  
**E  
R**


End file.
